During the normal operation of computing devices, problems may be encountered. For example, web applications may not operate properly, resulting in websites not loading properly. Unfortunately, diagnosing and reporting these issues is often highly frustrating, as the user who experienced the issue would need to describe the issue that they experienced to a remote technician so that the technician may attempt to diagnose the problem remotely. Alternatively and in order to avoid such a situation, the user may have a technician make a “house call” to locally resolve the problem, but that typically incurs considerable expense.